Mario Kart U
Mario Kart U is the eight game in the Mario Kart series. The only game in the series for the Wii U, this is also the first one to use DLC. It is planned for release in March of 2013. Gameplay New Features MKU features many new features then last games. Retro courses can now be played in both remade and original forms. Karts can be costumized by paint, body, wheels, glider and bumper, most of which effect stats of the kart overall. Another important feature in the game is DLC, which include race tracks, characters and kart parts. Some of this content is free, while others cost between $3-8. Motorbikes, gliders, tricks and water propellers return. Team racing, which debuted in MK:DD, will also appear, but this time as a different mode. Grand Prix mode can be played with or without this feature. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix returns from previous games. There are 10 cups, 5 of which are Nitro. The remaining cups are Retro courses. There are 4 engine types, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc and 200cc. A cup must be completed in 50cc, 100cc and 150cc before you can play it in 200cc, and the Lightning and Star cup in each engine class are only unlocked after the other 8 cups are completed. Time Trial Time Trial is a returning mode where you race to complete race tracks the fastest. You earn a kart part when you beat the goal time in all tracks of a cup. Battle Battle mode has been greatly changed from MK7. There are 4 courses that can be used for all Battle modes, and another course that can only be used for a certain mode. Balloon Battle This is more like MK64 and MKDS then MK7. Each character has 3 balloons and 3 more they can blow up by holding select. When you run out of active balloons your character is out until the round ends. You can steal balloons with mushroom boosts. Coin Battle In Coin Battle, the goal is to collect the most coins before time runs out. They are on the course and inside some Item Boxes. Coins are dropped from attacked opponents. Capture The Flag A new mode. You are split into two teams, red and blue. The goal is to capture the opponents flag and bring it back to your base. You can take an opponents flag by hitting them with and item. Each game is split up into 3 rounds, and the team that is most succesful wins. Online Mode An important part of the game. With it, you can recieve ghost data from other players, play online and purchase/download new data. Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Wario *Toad *Koopa *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Daisy *Birdo *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *K. Rool *Mii *Goomba *Petey Piranha *Toadette Downloadable *Metal Mario *Wiggler *Baby Daisy *Dry Bowser *Dixie Kong *King Boo *Mii Outfit B *Mii Outfit C Items *Banana *Triple Banana *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Winged Spiny Shell *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Boomerang Flower *Super Star *Lightning *Blooper *Bob-Omb *Bullet Bill *Frog Suit *Mega Mushroom Tracks Nitro Mushroom Cup #Wario Raceway #Baby Mario's Toybox #Lakitu Land #Planet Shroom Flower Cup #Waluigi Circuit #Shyguy City #Birdo Blvd. #Baby Peach's Castle Frog Cup #Toadette's Libary #Construction Site #Funky's Workshop #K. Rool Keep Leaf Cup #Dry Bone's Graveyard #Diddy Kong Park #Comet Observatory #Bowser's Castle Star Cup #Toadsworth Square #Pokey Desert #Pianta Place #Rainbow Road Retro Hammer Cup #Coconut Mall (Wii) #Ghost Valley 1 (SNES) #Ribbon Road (GBA) #Sherbert Land (N64) Shell Cup #Shy Guy Bazaar (3DS) #DK Mountain (NGC) #Airship Fortress (DS) #Wario's Gold Mine (Wii) Block Cup #Cheese Land (GBA) #Luigi Raceway (N64) #Tick Tock Clock (DS) #Rainbow Road (NGC) Barrel Cup #Mario Circuit (SNES) #Wuhu Island Loop (3DS) #Koopa Cape (Wii) #Rainbow Road (N64) Lightning Cup #Vanilla Lake 2 (SNES) #Bowser Castle 1 (GBA) #Toad's Factory (Wii) #Rainbow Road (SNES) Downloadable Tracks Coming soon! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Brock Productions Category:Racing Games